1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a moveable toy which can move in response to a turning action of a switch key; and, more particularly to a toy which can selectively generate a starting sound and an engine sound in response to the turning action of a switch key.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, moveable toys, such as self-propelled automobiles and trucks, are made to imitate various vehicles. A moveable toy is constructed so that wheels are driven by a motor provided in the inside of a body shaped like an automobile to cause the toy to move.
A child who buys a toy of the type mentioned, desires to own a vehicle such as an automobile in the form of a toy and also desires to imitate an adult driving the automobile.
However, the conventionally moveable toy has a problem that it cannot satisfy the desires of the child because the car only has a shape of a vehicle and moves while making a false sound of an engine (hereinafter referred to as an engine sound). The present invention has been made in consideration of the conventional problems described above.